Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an encryption communicating method, and a program and, more particularly, is suitable when it is used to perform, encryption communication.
Description of the Related Art
Many information apparatuses have an encryption communicating function. By performing encryption communication between an information apparatus on a transmission side and an information apparatus on a reception side, a leakage of security information on a network can be prevented. As techniques regarding an algorithm which is used for encryption of communication, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-94676, NIST, “Recommendation for Key Management: Part 1: General”, 2007, March, and Internet <URL:http://csrc.nist.gov/publications/nistpubs/800-57/sp800-57-part1-revised2 Mar08-2007.pdf> (hereinbelow, referred to as “Recommendation for Key Management: Part 1: General”) are known.
Particularly, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-094676 discloses such a technique that an administrator decides an algorithm, as a policy, which is used tor encryption of communication, thereby disabling an algorithm which does not conform with the policy to be selected as an algorithm to be used for encryption.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-094676, a target of restriction by the policy is only the algorithm to be used for encryption. Therefore, such a policy does not exert an influence on a preparation phase to perform the encryption communication. Thus, at the time of handshake which is performed prior to the encryption communication, a hash algorithm which satisfies predetermined safety cannot be controlled.